


The Cayo Perico Prolouge

by thebosscamacho



Series: Grand Theft Auto: The Untold Stories [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Online - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Filling in some gaps, Gen, Prequel of sorts, feeding a panther human meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebosscamacho/pseuds/thebosscamacho
Summary: The Cayo Perico heist. The biggest job yet for anyone in the criminal underground in Los Santos, perhaps all of San Andreas. But what series of events transpired to bring anyone with the skill, experience, and gumption to attempt to take on a heavily secured island of a drug lord?
Series: Grand Theft Auto: The Untold Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745272





	1. The Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished playing the Cayo Perico heist yet, but given everything behind it, I couldn't help but wonder what happened in-universe to get us to this point. This is what I think happened.

To Simeon Yetarian, the day was like any other, but that was about to change. There was a knock at his office door.

Simeon looked up from his computer. “Come in.”

The door opened and Anak Horozian walked in. “Sir, someone named Juan Strickler wants to see you. He says you know him.”

Simeon smiled. “I do, sent him in.”

Anak left the office and a moment later, Strickler entered.

“Blondie!" Simeon cheered as he got up from his desk.

"Simeon, good to see you again, old friend.” The other man said fondly as they shook hands.

“Please, have a seat,” Simeon offered after a moment. “What brings you to Los Santos, my friend? Last I heard, you had bought your own island back in the Caribbean. I can’t imagine the infamous El Rubio would come to America just to buy a car, even if it were from an old friend.”

“We’ll get to that,” El Rubio replied, “first, what’s this I hear about you having to shut down for five years?”

Simeon groaned. “A disgruntled customer forced one of my former repossessors to crash a car into a showroom window. We then got into a…physical altercation. I am ashamed to say, he beat me up good. Then, he drove off with the very car I was scamming him with, and he had crashed into the window.”

“Wow, talk about the cherry on top.” El Rubio said humorously.

Simeon continued. “When the police showed up, I told them it was an accident. Of course, I was telling them this with a bruised and bloody face, so they did not listen to me. They began talking to former customers of mine, and that led to an investigation for loan scams and high-interest rate financing. Of course, I had prepared for this scenario, but my recovery took longer than I had anticipated.

El Rubio nodded. “That should have happened back in late 2013 if I remember correctly, and you couldn’t open up again until early 2018.”

“Well, enough about my misfortune, what about you, Blondie?” Simeon asked.

“The Madrazo Cartel and I had a…disagreement.” El Rubio revealed.

Simeon was shocked. “But you’ve been their supplier for years! What possibly could have happened?”

“The cost of doing business went up, according to Mr. Madrazo. I wasn’t happy when I found out the Cartel raised their prices, against our contractual agreement, forcing customers to pay 50% more than usual for goods. When I confronted him about this, he told me it was an insult to him that I would dare tell him how to do business and that he’d find another supplier.”

“Another supplier? You’re the biggest narcotrafficker in the world, who could he possibly turn to?”

“Well, you see old friend, the Madrazo Cartel were instrumental in my breaking into the United States, which allowed my business to grow as big as it is. If the Madrazos turn to another supplier…”

“They might get bigger than you are now.”

“Exactly, that is where you come in, old friend. I don’t think I’ll be able to…work things out with the Madrazos any time soon, so I’ll need some leverage over them until we can come to an understanding. I know you’ve taken more than a few, shall we say, up and comers under your wing. You surely must have someone in your employ to help me with my problem.”

Simeon thought for a moment. “I think I know just the person.” He reached for a sticky note and a pen, writing down a name and phone number. “Make sure to pay him well, and he won’t ask any question, I assure you.”

El Rubio took the sticky note. “All the same, I’ll have my people look into him, just to be on the safe side.”

“If you want, but I’m confident in his abilities.”

“And I trust your judgment, Simeon. But I’d rather not leave anything to chance.” El Rubio got up from his chair, Simeon followed suit. “Thank you, anyway. It’s good to know I still have friends, even in a time like this.”

“Of course, Blondie, besides could be worse. There could be a deadly virus going all around the world right now.”

The two men laughed as they exchanged goodbyes. El Rubio would soon see if this person was worth the risk.


	2. The Meetings

El Rubio paced back and forth in the hotel room. After looking into Simeon's contact, he had determined that this was indeed the right person for the job. Still, it would be best to have one of his men work with him, just to be safe. At last, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and a young man with a military buzzcut entered. Closer examination revealed he also had a chin beard and triple tram eyebrows. "Jacob Marston?"

The other man nodded.

"Good. Simeon tells me you are one of his best repo men. He's a friend, but you can't believe everything you hear. I must say, you have quite a resume. Soldier straight out of high school, special ops just two years later, and you gave them another three years. Shame about the dishonorable discharge."

Jacob looked pained at that.

"Don't worry about it. Unlike your commanding officer, I understand that rules were made to be broken. Of course, I am also wise enough to know that it depends on the situation at hand." El Rubio took a seat in a nearby chair. "For example, suppose you and a business partner negotiated prices for selling your goods. Now imagine said business partner changing those prices behind your back, and when you found out, they could strongarm you into compliance."

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Now you understand my predicament. Fortunately, I have a solution. I just need some leverage against...the business partner. I have my own man leading the operation, but I need someone to do the real work, and who better than a five-year veteran soldier with extensive weapon training of ever kind and three high profile heists under his belt?" El Rubio stuck out a hand. "I promise such work will not go unappreciated. I am well known for looking after my men."

Jacob studied him for a moment before shaking his hand.

"Excellent. My man will be here any minute to lay out the plan for you, do what he says, and you'll be paid well." At that moment, a knock rang out from the door. "Oh good, he's here. Come in."

Another man walked in. "I'm ready to begin, Mr. Stricker."

"Good, good." El Rubio replied. "I think you'll find Mr. Marston here a capable man. Now, if you will excuse me, I have another appointment."

* * *

Everyone in San Andreas knew Maisonette Los Santos is the hottest club on the west coast, so it was no surprise to El Rubio when he saw English Dave's BF Weevil (still painted with that flowery "LOVE" livery) in the parking lot. Why anyone would do such a thing to a car El Rubio would never know, but hippies, in general, confused him. Then again, even though he had german ancestry, he never much cared for "the civilian's vehicle" anyway, it was always such an ugly little car to him. He made his way inside (after having to pay the entrance fee) and found Dave in the VIP section.

"Monsieur Rubio." Dave greeted.

"Davey, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Blondie." El Rubio said jovially as he walked past the bouncer at the entrance.

"Okay Blondie," Dave relented, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm throwing another one of my famous parties on my private island, and I need... someone new to DJ."

Dave thought for a moment. "I know just people."

Before Dave could elaborate, El Rubio spoke up. "You know I trust you with this Davey, just book them. You can tell me all about them once you've done that."

Just then, another man came into the VIP area. "Dave, who is this?" he asked.

"Tony, this is Juan Strickler, the..."

"The largest drug trafficker in the world," Tony finished, "Nice to meet you. I'm Anthony Prince."

Given the club name, a thought struck El Rubio. "Wait, are you the famous Gay Tony from Liberty City?" El Rubio asked.

"I'd sooner say notorious, but yes."

"Well, I must say, Mr. Prince, this is quite a place you've got here."

"It's not my place."

"That's right," Dave cut in, "Tony had some trouble with the franchising, so he called a "savvy investor" to bail us out. She bought the property, and we made this shit happen. Tony, go bring her out of that office and introduce Blondie here."

"No can do Dave, Catherine's out promoting the club right now."

"You have the owner doing grunt work?" El Rubio asked.

"Of her own volition. A real hands-on type, our Catherine is." Dave replied. "Anyway, I'll get that booking done for you. You're going to love who I have in mind."

"Excellent. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get back to Cayo Perico. I have a party to plan." With that, El Rubio left the club.


	3. The Payoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember in the scoping out mission cutscene, Gustavo calls El Rubio "Jefe". It means "Boss". I got the impression it was a common occurance.

When El Rubio finally returned to Cayo Perico, he wasn't surprised to find someone waiting for him on the runway.

"Gustavo, did you start the preparations?" he asked as the other man approached.

"Yes Jefe, the equipment is being set up as we speak," Gustavo replied.

Gustavo Gonzalez owed much to his family name; if his father hadn't been the right-hand man to a Colonel back in the eighties, El Rubio would never have hired him. Recently, however, El Rubio was questioning whether that was a good idea or not. Gustavo had been embarrassing him in front of guests lately. El Rubio decided to see if Gustavo did it again before he made up his mind about getting rid of him or not. 

"And that other thing I told you about?" El Rubio asked.

"Mr. Doheny has informed me that it's already underway. He'll have what you asked for tomorrow."

"Good, good," El Rubio said with a pleased tone. "Arrange a flight for Mr. Doheny. I want him to give it to me in person."

"Sure thing, Jefe."

With that, Gustavo hopped into the nearby Winky and drove to the control tower while El Rubio himself had a guard drive him to his compound. 

* * *

El Rubio sat impatiently in the Winky as he waited for the plane to arrive. No one dared speak to him, lest they risk suffering his wrath. Finally, the plane came into view. When it landed, El Rubio had it driven to the plane. 

" Johnny," El Rubio began, "I trust your mission was a success."

John Doheny had been El Rubio's most recent hire, but he had proven himself faster than any other employee thus far. Maybe a little too fast, if radio chatter was to be believed. Still, if Doheny delivered, that could easily be dealt with.

"Indeed, Mr. Strickler," Doheny replied, shaking a cylindrical container he had in one hand. "Enough intel to blackmail the Madrazos."

"Excellent! Let me see it." Doheny gave him the tube. El Rubio opened it and took out a sheet of paper. Then another. And another. After a moment, he slipped them back into the container. "Come with me," he said shortly.

Doheny got on the Winky with El Rubio and two guards.

"Take us to the panther cage." He ordered the guard at the wheel. After a short drive, they arrived just in time to catch Gustavo getting ready to feed the panther. "Gustavo."

"Jefe," Gustavo stopped and approached them.

"That won't be necessary, just unlock the gate." El Rubio said flatly.

Gustavo did as he was told. When it was done, Ei Rubio walked up the cage.

"Mr. Doheny, have you ever seen a panther this close before?" he asked.

"Yeah, at a zoo when I was a kid," Doheny replied.

El Rubio nodded. "Well, you're about to get an even closer look."

Doheny looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Then I'll spell it out for you," El Rubio said in an angry tone, lifting up the files. "This intel is useless! It's just a few bank statements and a photo. You promised me decades worth of intelligence to give to the DEA." 

"What!? That can't be! I triple checked everything!" Doheny wailed as the guards got a hold of him.

"But the fact remains that you failed, Mr. Doheny," El Rubio opened the cage door enough for someone to go in. "Throw him in!"

"NO! NOOOO!!!" Doheny begged as the guards dragged him to the cage.

Doheny fell on his stomach when they pushed him in. He got up just in time to see El Rubio lock the now closed cage door. Before he knew it, the starving panther within saw a meal and went for it. El Rubio, Gustavo, and the guards watched as the cat took a huge bite out of Doheny's face. Blood gushed from the wound, marring the visible fragment of the skull in red. Doheny, not dead yet, began to bleed from his eyes, nose, ears, and repeatedly coughed blood out. Alas, the cat had yet to eat its fill and took another bite, this time breaking through the visible skull, leaving the brain that had made a deadly mistake out for all to see. After a third bite, taking half a neck with it, the panther was finally satiated and left the body alone.

"Get the body out and dump it in the ocean. We don't need his family discovering what happened here." El Rubio said calmly as he unlocked the door.

One of the guards went in quickly and retrieved the corpse. El Rubio locked the cage door again and watched as the body was taken away.

"Hey Boss," one of the guards called, "he's got some nice clothes. You think it would be alright if..."

"He's not going to need them anymore, take whatever you want." El Rubio replied dismissively. When the guards left, he turned to Gustavo. "Contact Mr. Madrazo, tell him I want to speak with him as soon as possible because I have something he wants."

"Why?" Gustavo asked. "You said the intel was useless, Jefe." 

"Johnny had to have been smart enough to cover his track. That means the Madrazos don't know they've been hit, and even if they do, they don't know what was stolen. While's it's true we have nothing useful on them, I think we can bluff the Madrazo Cartel for the time being. But, we have to act fast, get to it."

Gustavo hurried any to make the call, leaving El Rubio alone. He looked one last time at his beloved pet before returning to his compound. Maybe it was for the best, the radio chatter he had heard earlier was a sign that Doheny was getting sloppy, overconfidence no doubt. As for the other man in the operation, well Jacob Marston was just a hired gun. Doheny was one who had all the details worked out, Martson was only doing as instructed, so the failure of the operation rested on his shoulders. At least, that's the most likely scenario anyway. No matter, soon he'll find out where he stood in all of this.


	4. The Call

Miguel Madrazo would freely admit he wasn't much like his father. While Martin Madrazo clung to the old ways, the "tried and true" methods of doing things, Miguel recognized that the times had changed, and the Madrazo Cartel had to change with them. It was due to this that he had reached out to Thornton Duggan, the owner of the Diamond Casino and Resort.

"Mr. Duggan," he began when they first met, "This is quite a place you've got here, but it's missing something."

"Oh?" Thornton asked, "What would that be, son?"

"A nightclub, one that could rival Maisonette Los Santos."

Thornton sighed heavily. "That would be nice, but I can't afford it."

It was a well-known fact that the Diamond had been robbed repeatedly in mid-December last year and all of this year so far, meaning Duggan's insurance cost must have been through the roof. Of course, this only meant that Miguel saw an opportunity where most others didn't."

"It's no secret why that is Mr. Duggan, which is why I have a proposal for you to make it happen."

"I'm listening."

"I'm willing to help you finance the project, in exchange for a "piece of the action" as it were."

"How big a piece?" Thornton asked wearily.

"Fifty percent," Miguel replied. "What do you say, Partner? I'll provide the entertainment." 

Thornton stuck out his hand. "You got a deal there, boy."

With the project well underway now, Miguel felt confident his father would at least start to see his way of thinking. That had to be why Martin had called him to a "very important meeting where you might learn something." Having spent what felt like way too many years in the lower ranks of the family business, Miguel was eager to prove himself and finally move up in the cartel. Finally, he arrived at La Fuente Blanca, where his father was waiting for him.

"Miguel," Martin greeted, "sit down."

Miguel sat down, facing his father. "So Dad, what is this about?"

"I was just wondering how your deal with the Duggan Crime Family was going," Martin replied.

"It's going good, Dad. Once they have that nightclub built, the place will be the shit. Trust me, we'll be printing money with this deal."

"Oh?" Martine asked, "and what other projects do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking it's about time we start looking in cryptocurrency, paper money is on its way out and we can benefit from getting ahead of the curve. I've been looking into this new one getting started..." Martin looked at him sternly, but Miguel knew it was because he didn't understand what he was saying. "...or if you want something a bit more low tech, Jackie has brought a condo project to my attention that if..."

Martin raised his hand. "Son, I've called you here today to learn how to properly deal with people who disrespect you. I want you to watch what I do, okay?"

Miguel nodded. Martin smiled and opened the laptop on the table in front of him. He turned it on and opened the video call application, the face of a blonde man greeting him shortly afterward.

"Martin Madrazo, good to see you again." El Rubio began.

"I'm in no mood for games. Strickler." Martin huffed. "What do you want?"

"You may or may not be aware of it, but you've been robbed; not of money, but of information."

"It was you?"

"Well, not me personally, of course."

If Martin Madrazo was mad before, he was livid now. "You dare disrespect me in such a manner!" he growled. "You wouldn't be where you are now if it weren't for me!"

"How is it any better than going behind a partner's back? We had an agreement IN WRITING!!!" El Rubio roared back. The two men glared at each other for a tense moment before El Rubio continued. "However, you are correct. I haven't forgotten that I owe you for that, and I like to think I'm a reasonable man. So, I propose that we meet, face to face, to renegotiate the sales prices for my goods. As you said, the cost of business has gone up."

"And if I refuse?"

"I have decades' worth of intelligence on your operations, Martin. Refuse, and the DEA will get it."

"I'll need some time to..."

"Take as long as you need, we both are busy men after all." With that, El Rubio ended the call.

Martin growled in frustration, Miguel had never seen his father so defeated. This was his time to prove himself to his father.

"Dad, we need to get that intel back. Otherwise, that jerk really has won." Miguel said softly after a moment.

Martin looked at his son. "And I suppose you already have a plan to infiltrate a heavily fortified island to get it back?"

Miguel paused at this. "Not yet, but I'm sure I can come up with something."

Martin sighed. "Alright Miguel, I'll leave it to you." He took out his phone and texted his son a phone number. "That contact of mine is a... good friend. She should be willing to help you."

Miguel smiled. "I'll get it back, Dad. You'll see."

The older man stood up. "I have other things to see to."

Miguel watched as his father left the room. He had much to do himself.


	5. The Ground Work

The first order of business was researching as much as possible about Juan Strickler aka El Rubio. For one, just as his father had said, Strickler owns an island off the coast of Colombia. By the looks of the satellite images, it was heavily fortified. While he studied the computer screen, Miguel felt arms wrap around him.

"Not now, Mom. This is important." Miguel said gently.

Patricia Madrazo wasn't the kind of woman cut out for married life to a criminal cartel leader. She was too gentle, too much of a pushover to deal with a ruthless and easily angered man like Martin, who had no qualms about verbally abusing her, treating her poorly in general, and cheating on her to top it all off.

Patricia pulled back from her son. "What are you doing?" she asked. When Miguel explained what had happened at the earlier meeting, she frowned. "Miguel, you know I don't want you doing anything this dangerous, and you shouldn't feel obligated to impress your father at all."

Miguel looked at his mother sadly. She had never been the same since she was kidnapped by Trevor Phillips. In some ways, it was a good thing. She had learned to stand up for herself and his father started to treat her better as a result. But, it had also taken a toll on her mental health. The Stockholm syndrome she had suffered during the ordeal had never been properly dealt with, making her a bit eccentric if Miguel was being honest with himself. Why else would she say such a thing when she knew full well she was dealing with mobsters.

"Mom, you don't have to worry. I'm getting a professional to do the actual stealing, I'm just doing the groundwork myself."

Patricia sighed and walked away. Miguel wondered if she was starting to feel lonely. Maybe he should take her to The Diamond's nightclub once it was done. Regardless, he went back to his work.

* * *

Every so often, Pavel Nikov would reflect on his life. Had he been destined to be a criminal before he was even born? It was a possibility, considering his biological father may have been the infamous Mikhail Faustin. The fact that his mother was fucking him was the only reason Mr. Faustin keep Uncle Vlad in his employ. Perhaps that was for the best, his mother always said Vlad was going to get himself killed one way or another, having the mafia behind him gave him some protection from that.

"But not enough," Pavel said to himself.

"Let cousins be cousins," was something Uncle Vlad use to say. The saying was too vague for Pavel to fully understand. Did Uncle Vlad fully condone incest as long as it wasn't between immediate family, or was he saying if it was done, to not think about it and let the inbreds live their lives? Regardless, that statement would come back to bite him in the ass later in life. Vladimir Glebov would mess with the wrong pair of cousins in Liberty City, and for pissing them off, he lost his life. Pavel never learned any specific details, but he had heard that the loss didn't bother Mr. Faustin. 

Pavel's ruminations were interrupted when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Pavel Nikov?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Miguel Madrazo, Martin Madrazo's son; I understand you've been working for us for a few months now." 

"That's right."

"Well, we've got quite the job for you and a hefty payday to go with it."

"Go on."

"I want you to work with an associate of ours to plan the biggest heist this side of... it's a big deal. A man named Juan Strickler has crossed my family, stealing decades of intel on our business dealings. You will be getting it back for us."

"I see. Well, it just happens I have experience with this kind of thing. I was once hired to liberate sensitive documents from the Canadian government. Let me tell you, they are not a friendly as they would have you believe."

"...I'll take your word for it. Anyway, the files are on Strickler's private island, Cayo Perico."

"Ah, I have been. I abducted Lombank CEO from cruise ship near there some years ago."

"Okay, all the better. I take it then you are in?"

"Count on it, Mini Madrazo."

"Good, I'll contact you when our associate is ready."

"Just one thing, you will have to buy the submarine."

"What? Why?"

"I don't own the Kosatka. In fact, all Propaganda class submarines belong to motherland. In the past, they allowed me to operate independently so long as I gave ten percent of profits from jobs. The new administration, however, thinks it would be more profitable to just sell them outright. I have to work for whoever buys the Kosatka, and you should know IAA has their eyes on it. I can't blame them, she was upgraded to latest specs before being put on market. Anyway, they aren't going to buy outright, they want me to go to them, and I'll need work soon."

"I wouldn't have much use for it, but it should prove more useful to my associate. I'll send you her contact information when she's been briefed."

"Tell her about me before she buys. My ex-wife was very dangerous woman when faced with unexpected man, I'd rather not take any chances."

"Okay, I'll let her know, goodbye."

* * *

Miguel had just put down his phone when it rang again. The caller ID indicated it was Thornton Duggan.

"Hello, Thornton." He greeted.

"Miguel my boy, I called to let you know the building is finished and is being furnished as we speak. Given that, I believe you said you'd provide the entertainment." Thornton replied.

"I know, don't worry, I'm already on it."

Before this Strickler business, Miguel had been looking into several DJs and picked three he felt were best for the club, Moodymann, Palms Trax, and Keinemusik. To get them to perform at the nightclub, he would need a booking agent, and he knew which one he wanted already.

"Good to know. Now, there is also the matter of the club's name."

"You have one in mind?"

"Well, since this venture was your idea, you get the honor of naming it."

Miguel was surprised but didn't need to think twice about the name. "The Music Locker."

He had been thinking about the club's name ever since he had the idea of it. Of all the names he came up with, The Music Locker was the one he liked best. However, Miguel didn't expect himself to be the one who ultimately names the club. It was Thornton Duggan's property after all, but Miguel was hoping to at least suggest it. 

Thornton remained quiet for a moment. "The Music Locker it is."

"Great, I'll see to the DJs now, goodbye."

Miguel hung up and dial a new number. The phone rang for a moment before he got an answer.

"Hello? Who is this?" a voice with a British accent asked.

"Are you English Dave?" Miguel asked.

"Yep, that's me."

"My name is Miguel Madrazo, I'd like to book three specific DJs for a nightclub opening soon."

"Madrazo, huh? Tell you what, tell me where it is, and we can discuss this matter in person."

"Okay, meet me at the Diamond Casino and Resort."

Sometime later, Miguel found himself pacing at the Diamonds front entrance. Finally, a heard a car horn and looked up. What was clearly a car that had time traveled forward from the seventies pulled up in front of the valet podium. The driver stepped out a moment later, handing the keys to the valet.

"Be sure not to scratch it, it's a piece of history." While the valet left to park the car, the driver turned to him. "Miguel Madrazo, I presume?"

"That's right, you must be English Dave." Miguel replied.

"Right-o," Dave confirmed. "Well then, may I see this club?"

Miguel nodded and led Dave to the underground building. It was still being furnished, but the VIP section was finished, so they sat down there.

"As you can see, The Music Locker is almost ready for business." Miguel pointed out.

Dave nodded. "Nice name. Which DJs did you have in mind?"

"I want a residency for Moodymann, Palms Trax, and Keinemusik."

Dave grimaced. "Okay, there might be a scheduling problem with Keinemusik. I have them booked for another engagement."

Miguel started to worry. "With who?"

"Oi, I can't go spouting a client's personal information like that."

"When will they be available?"

"Oh, I'd say for a few days at most. Thankfully, it not even a full day's flight to Cayo Perico."

Miguel wanted to scream, Strickler got a DJ he wanted first. But another thought struck him just then.

"Actually, that won't be a problem. In fact, it just might be helpful."

Dave looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"From the fact that they are going to Cayo Perico island, I know your client is Juan Strickler. He has stolen from my family and we have to get the goods back. I need to get an associate of mine to Cayo Perico so she can do just that."

"Oh, I see. To tell you the truth, I'm not too fond of the man either."

"Will you help me then? I'll pay an extra ten percent if you do."

English Dave considered for a moment. "Deal. Just leave that part to me."

"Before we shake on it, you can get the other two DJs here in time, right?"

"Yeah, I can."

Miguel stuck out his hand and Dave shook it. "We've got a deal."


	6. The Set Stage

That morning, a crowd of newspaper journalists, nightlifers, casino visitors, and Diamond VIPs gathered at a new set of doors on the Diamond Casino and Resort building. Miguel stood excitedly next to his mother as Thornton Duggan walked up a red ribbon tied across the doors, a large pair of scissors in his hands. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "it is with great pleasure that I officially open The Music Locker, The Diamond's new nightclub."

With that, he cut the ribbon. Cheers and applause and rang out as cameras flashed.

Miguel smiled. "Finally, I've waited too long for this moment." He looked at his mother. "You're going to love here Mom, promise."

Patricia grinned. "I already love it, Miguel, you made it. I'm proud of you."

"I hope Dad will be too," Miguel professed.

Patricia frowned. "Don't worry about what he thinks. If he can't appreciate your accomplishment, it's his loss."

Miguel considered. "You're probably right, Mom. Anyway, even if he isn't, getting that intel back definitely will. I've texted the contact he gave me to meet us here."

Before Patricia could say more, a new voice interrupted. "Patricia, Miguel, I should have known you'd be here."

The two turned in the direction the voice came from. Two blonde women approached them, a mother and daughter they knew well.

"Jackie!" Patricia cheered.

"Patricia!" Jackie enthused as the two older women embraced. 

"Hey Kaylee, good to see you again," Miguel nodded to the younger women.

"Likewise," Kaylee smiled. She glanced behind Miguel. "You too, Jorge."

In all the excitement, Miguel had forgotten that Jorge had come with them. For the life of him, though, he couldn't understand why. Who would try to kill him in such a public place with so many witnesses? Jorge gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"I wanted to thank you for hooking me up with English Dave's number. He was able to come through for me." Miguel acknowledged.

"No problem," Kaylee replied, "in fact, he should be with Dad right now."

Just then, the two men came forward.

"Dave, glad you could make it," Miguel said happily.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Dave replied. "Evan, you got the stuff?"

The other man nodded. "All right here."

"Dad, try not to go overboard again," Kaylee begged. "You've embarrassed yourself enough already."

"I can only try, Sweetie," Evan assured.

"You know, I knew there was no way Thornton Duggan could afford to build a nightclub on his own, what with the repeated robberies and all. I take it the Madrazo Cartel had a hand in funding?" Jackie asked.

"For a share of the profits, of course," Miguel replied. "Alrighty, let's get inside. Trust me, this place will be the shit."

They got inside and sat down at the VIP Lounge. "You weren't kidding Miguel. This place is going to give Maisonette Los Santos a run for its money." Kaylee complimented.

"That was the idea." Miguel took out his phone and stepped away from the group. "Excuse me, I need to check something."

Miguel had since learned more about his father's contact, one Catherine Davison, a powerful and respected figure in the LS crime world. Word on the street was, however, despite the fact she was the head of a criminal organization, she could still be hired as a gun. Miguel had just checked to if she had responded to his text when Thornton approached him.

"Miguel, my boy, this club just might be what I need to offset my insurance bill. Even half of what we're making now will get me back on track, all thanks to you."

"All I did was see an opportunity and took it," Miguel said modestly.

"Well, this opportunity will be very profitable for both of us. As a show of my appreciation, free drinks."

"Thank you, Mr. Duggan."

Thornton put a hand on Miguel's back. "Don't mention it. If you have any other projects you'd like to...collaborate on, let me know." With that, he walked away.

Miguel returned to the group to find that Dave and Evan had left.

"What was that about?" Patricia asked.

"I was just checking if I got a response," Miguel assured her.

"Miguel, just relax. She'll come when she comes."

Miguel sighed. "Alright Mom."

With that, he sat down with the rest, all he could do was wait anyway. Miguel would soon find his patience rewarded, but that's another story entirely.


End file.
